picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Garaman Empire
The Garaman empire is a race of humans with extremely advanced technology.There was a time of prosper in the Sixty-third Arcorton, As the Gertor Sector, Consisting of The planets Garaman, Selvar, Montian, Frexa, and Horion, with Garaman as the capital, was one of the most luxurious Living spaces in the Galaxy. One of the technologies that allowed this to happen was the Hyperlight Oniro-Vale Environmental Reclaimer, (HOVER)That allowed built up greenhouse gasses to be converted into usable materials. As the population grew, A need for outer Colinization was realized. Only people in the slums, and criminals were willing to go on the most part, although enough adventurers for two colonies also voluntired. The adventurers set up the colonies of Rigis and Bornoj, while the criminals struck an amazing discovery on the planet Hintus six. A crystal that emits an energy beam when hit with a beta ray was discovered. Using this, the criminals killed most of the people from the slums and began Preparing for a war Hintus-Garaman war 10 years later, a celebration was announced at Garaman to the sucess of the Colonization effort. The Hintus Empire, as they now called themselves, Brought a massive space station named the Kolisator (Garaman for Conqueror) Which contained a massive crystal, which destroyed Garaman when fired. The entire Garaman Home defense fleet was destroyed by the Hintus technology, And the Planets Montian, Selvar, and Frexa were quickly destroyed. The estimated causaties were in the trillions. Reinforcements from a race called the Elder evened the odds, and the Kolisator was destroyed at Horion when the flagship of the remaining Gertor Sector fleet rammed into the primary weapon, causing it to overload and causing a massive explosion. The explosion left Horion a wasteland, and The Hover operations began to aid in the relief. Hover operations To get the necessary materials to rebuild the Empire via the use of Hovers to consume entire planets. Many conflicts have been caused by this, and there is still much work to be done. the Secondary objective of this mission is to build a fleet that will be able to take the hintus sector and reclaim it. The Colonies of Rigis and Bornoj have begun taking the survivors, although many have to stay on Horion. Food is a luxury on horion, most people get nutrition via pills that contain a days serving of nutrients. Solaris Colonies. A fleet of Garaman ships bearing blue markings (the colour of Mourning in Garaman Culture) initiated a quantum leap to the Solaris sector. An ongoing scuffle with the Solaris fleet occured, putting the Solaris sector colonization to a halt. Garaman Fleet The Garaman fleet was once a force to be reckoned with, but the war with the Hintus destroyed 67% of the fleet, and the Solaris Colonization took nearly half of the remains. ''The Itolaint '' ''The itolaint ''Is a one of a kind battleship armed with many plasma cannons, four heavy plasma cannons, a quantum cannon, and four missile batteries. It is significantly larger than other Garaman warships, and is the flagship of the Solaris campaign. Firing it's quantum cannon has no drawbacks. Carutal-Class warship Armed with four Plasma cannons, a Quantum cannon, and a pair of missile batteries. The carutal is a rare sight, as only ten survived the Hintus Garaman war, and sixteen have been produced since then. The drawback to the Carutals firepower is that firing the quantum cannon comepletly drains the sheilds, leaving the ship open to counter-attack. The cannon slices through most destroyers. Garaman Class Battlecruiser The primary combat cruiser used by the empire, named after the homeworld. a pair of missile batteries, along with four standerd plasma cannons and a single heavy plasma cannon make this ship a force to be reckoned with, Geron Class Corvette Equipped with the best teleportation tech in the fleet, the Geron's twin plasma cannons make it a powerful ship for its size. several Torpedo bays are also present on this ship Category:Army Category:Future